


Tear In My Heart

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving New York City, Abby realizes that she and Holtz never had a chance to talk after the fight when she was possessed by Rowan.</p><p>Some Yatesmann fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart

Abby walked around the darkened lab quietly. The foursome couldn't bear going back to their own apartments after their adventurous day of saving the whole damn city so they grabbed some cots, blankets, and pillows and settled in the lab for the night. Erin and Patty were sound asleep across the room by the booths while Holtz set up her cot by the lab table. They only had three cots so Abby had some blankets set up in one of the booths, but she could not fall asleep. 

She got up to go to get water and walked over to the window where she had dangled Holtzmann from just mere hours ago. A chill ran down her spine at the memory. It was hazy, but it was definitely there. The sheer terror on Holtz's face made her want to vomit and she quickly looked over to where the blonde now peacefully slept. She made her way to her cot and got down on her knees, laying her head on the cold metal bar so she was face to face with Holtz. Abby reached up and lightly grazed Holtzmann's cheek with her finger tips, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. The action caused Holtz to flinch slightly and peek her eyes open.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered, a guilty look on her face. 

"'S'okay," Holtz replied with a reassuring smile. "Wasn't totally asleep anyway."

Abby shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Holtzmann's eyes grew wide in realization and her face became warm. She was always awkward in these sort of situations, she never knew how to comfort another person when they were upset nor how to receive comfort from someone when she was upset. She was a loner her whole life and Abby was her first real friend. Emotions were very new for her. Seeing the pleading look and the tears swimming in Abby's green eyes, Holtz scooted herself back on the small, squeaky cot and raised her blankets up, gesturing for Abby to climb in.

Abby rose from the ground and climbed onto the way too tiny cot, pressing herself as close to Holtz as she could, Holtzmann lowered the blanket around her shoulders and nudged her pointed nose against Abby's rounded one. Abby felt the tears finally fall from her eyes and she clenched them shut tightly, burying her face in Holtz's bruised neck. A sob escaped her just as Holtzmann wrapped her arm around her waist and rubbed her back soothingly. 

"I'm okay, Abs," she whispered, kissing Abby's forehead gently. 

Abby looked up and shook her head. "But I hurt you-"

"No," she interrupted. "Rowan hurt me. Not you."

"Holtzy," Abby breathed out heavily, another tear falling down her cheek slowly. "Those are my fingerprints on your neck... Not Rowan's. _Mine_." She shook her head and traced one of them very lightly with her fingertip. "I'm sorry."

"Abby, look at me," Holtzmann demanded. She waited until Abby caught her eyes and she offered a loving smile. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself. _Rowan_ hurt me and he hurt _you_. But look, Abby," she gestured down to where Abby was still drawing tender patterns on her neck. "Those are _your_ hands, not Rowan's, comforting me, protecting me. Not hurting me. Okay?" She watched as Abby bit her lip and then slowly nodded. Holtz grinned calmly and cuddled even closer to her friend.

Abby felt herself relax in her embrace and sighed in relief, her eyes finally closing in exhaustion. 

"Hey, Abs?"

"Hmmm..."

Hotlzmann lifted a hand and caressed Abby's stark white locks. "I really love your hair."

Abby let out a giggle and Holtz's chest swelled with comfort at the sound. It wasn't long after that they fell asleep.

And that's how Patty and Erin found them in the morning, cuddled together on the same cot, their noses touching and their arms clutching each other tightly. 

"Should we wake them up?" Patty asked.

"Nah," Erin shook her head with a small smile. "Leave 'em."


End file.
